What's in a Name
by Twilight Warrior 1994
Summary: Artemis and Kaldur are having trouble picking out a name for their baby.


_**This was written before the end of the season.**_

* * *

"Janice."

"No."

"How about Matilda?"

"It does not sound natural."

"Yeah, and Sheera sounds perfectly normal. What about Macarena?

"Now you are just messing with me.

"A little bit, yeah."

The two people currently discussing baby names was a human woman named Artemis Crock, and an Atlantean man named Kaldur'ahm, or Jackson Hyde to the human populace that made up the small coastal California town they currently lived in. They were sitting at the table in the kitchen of their small house on the beach. The reason they were discussing baby names was because Artemis was eight months pregnant with a daughter, their first.

It was about three years after the invasion. Over the course of their undercover work, Kaldur and Artemis found themselves falling in love with each other. Neither could say when for sure. Maybe they'd simply always been there, even eight plus years prior.

All they knew was that they did not want to hurt Wally. And so on it went, every warm look laced with guilt, every brief touch marred by shame. The one time they allowed their passion to become physical, both spent the time afterward lying awake, sick with guilt, and avoided each other to the best of their abilities.

When the invasion finally came to a head, Kaldur'ahm and Tigress died on the battlefield. At least to the knowledge of the Light. And as far as Artemis was concerned, Tigress really did die that day.

And she had tried, she had tried so hard to continue her life with Wally as though the last months spent with Kaldur had never happened, she simply could not. Wally, God bless, Wally did his best but he simply could not deny the interactions between Kaldur and Artemis were more than those belonging to mere friends, no matter how much one or the other denied them.

So Wally broke up with Artemis, telling her he had no hard feelings, and he wished them both well. And indeed he seemed true to his word, even hugging Artemis and shaking Kaldur's hand when they announced Artemis' pregnancy to their friends. Though there was a more noticable change when he started dating Linda Park about three months back.

M'gann and Conner got back together a little over a year ago, and while the relationship might be a little cooler than before, it is clear there was still a lot of love between the them.

Nightwing, or Dick as he revealed himself when he "came out" two years prior (much to the annoyance of Artemis when she realized he was her old school mate),and Zatanna were dating, though if anyone asked they simply replied it was an off and on thing.

"What about your mother's name?" Artemis suggested, realizing too little too late that it was a mistake. Kaldur's face fell at the mention of his mother, or his step-father, who killed by an angry Atlantean mob when Kaldur's "betrayal" became public knowledge to them. Even now, with Aquaman having given him a full pardon, he could not go to Poseidonis or Shayeris as often as he wanted because of the suspicion and disdain that was left in his wake.

Artemis reached across the table for her partners webbed hand, gently running her hand over the eel on the back." I'm sorry Kaldur, I wasn't thinking".

Kaldur looked at her and gave a small smile, pressing a kiss to her free hand, saying "it is well my love. And no, Sha'lain'a would fit for our child either."

"Well we're running out of ideas Kaldur and our baby's gonna be here in a few weeks. And somehow I don't think she'll appreciate being called Baby Crock for the first weeks of her life," Artemis remarked, getting up from the table to put her cereal bowl in the sink. Kaldur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her swollen stomach, one hand coming to rest on a small_ bump, bump, bump _that he swore was a heartbeat.

The morning sky was streaked with pinks and purples, and Kaldur could not help but admire it as he always did. "The dawn is lovely." Artemis gave it a glance and said "I guess Aurora knows how much you appreciate her work."

Kaldur gave her a look that clearly said _what are you talking about_. Artemis grinned and told him " When I was old enough to I wondered about my name, and I looked it up on a computer. I learned how Artemis was one of several Greek Gods and Goddesses. So I looked them all up. Aurora is the Roman goddess of the dawn. Every morning she flies across the sky to alert the people that the sun is rising."

Kaldur thought over the story, running the name Aurora though his mind over and over again. Finally he said "Aurora is lovely name." Artemis mused over it and had to agree, asking "So we finally have a winner?" Kaldur smiled and said "I believe so."

Later on, at just past midnight, Artemis was awoken by her water breaking. She calmly woke up Kaldur, who not so calmly dressed and grabbed her packed overnight bag while she called Dick (and was only slightly surprised when Zatanna answered) to ask him to pick up her mother and bring her to the hospital. And while Artemis went through a nineteen hours of labor, Kaldur let her hold his hand in a death grip, taking every insult she hurled at him that followed with a breathless apology. And when their five pounds and three ounces baby girl, who was the spitting image of her mother, finally, **finally **arrived they introduced their friends to Aurora Paula Crock.

* * *

_**Sorry if their are any discrepancies or such. I just used what I know from the tv show, the comics, and wikipedia. See that lonely box down there? Fill it up with reviews to keep it company :)**_


End file.
